Curiosity
by Prinzessin
Summary: Curiosity killed the cat...no one's sure what it does to hobbits though.
1. Gone in an Instant

Title: Curiosity 

Author: Robin Elizabeth 

Rating: PG (may change in later chapters)

Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated. 

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm just playing with them. I promise I'll put them back where I found them when I'm done. 

Archive: Fanfiction.net and my site. All others, please ask first.

Summary: Curiosity killed the cat, no one's sure what it does to hobbits though. (A Merry/Pippin centric story)

Author's note: No slash of any kind… 

Chapter One: Gone in an Instant

Pippin Took was restless…again. The Company had left Rivendell days ago and so far nothing exciting happened. The rest of the Company took joy in that, and Pippin was glad. He didn't want Orcs attacking, or the Ringwraiths either. But the simple marching was making Pippin crazy. He couldn't even stop to look at anything since when he tried, someone usually poked him to keep moving. Usually Boromir…Aragorn every once in a while. Merry always walked with Pippin, trying to keep his younger cousin out of trouble.

"We will take a small rest here," Gandalf announced suddenly.

"Is there time to eat?" Pippin asked, since it had been a long time since he ate last, or so he felt anyway.

"Of course, Master Took," Gandalf answered, a slight smile showing. "But quickly. We cannot linger here long."

While Legolas helped Sam get some food from Bill's packs, Merry and Pippin went to the nearby river to fetch some water for their skins. Merry tried to stay close to Pippin, as the younger one was known for getting into trouble when it seemed impossible for him to do so. But something shiny caught Pippin's eye…

"Pip! What are you doing?" Merry cried when he saw Pippin wading into the water.

"There's something in the water. Something shiny," Pippin answered lightly. "I'm going to see what it is."

"Pippin, get back here now!" Merry said sternly, to no avail. 

The water was up to the hobbit's waist when he stopped. Pippin bent over, grabbing the shiny object with his left hand. Merry, still on the shore, watched the younger hobbit's every move. Pippin admired what looked like a locket, it's chain still in the water under the silt. 

"Merry!" Pippin called. "Look at this!"

Pippin turned to go back to shore, to show his find with his cousin. But something had the other end of the chain and yanked it back. Pippin was caught unaware and pulled under water.

"Pippin!" Merry cried. "Pippin!"

He started to go into the water after his cousin when someone stopped him. He looked up to see Aragorn behind him.

"He's in there!" Merry pointed. "He found something and was pulled under the water!"

"Go to camp and alert the others. I will try to find Peregrin."

Merry took one last look at the water, then at a determined Aragorn. He then raced back to the camp, telling everyone else the story between heaving breaths.

The rest of the Company immediately picked up their weapons and followed Merry to where Pippin had disappeared. Aragorn was downstream a ways, still searching for Pippin.

"I will stay with the hobbits. You must assist Aragorn in looking for young Pippin," Gandalf ordered to Boromir, Legolas and Gimli.

The three headed downstream to help Aragorn. Merry sat on the ground hard, staring blankly at the water.

"They'll find Pippin, I know they will," Sam said, sitting next to Merry.

Frodo sat on the other side of Merry from Sam, and put an arm around his shoulders, not saying a word. Frodo was just as concerned for his young cousin's safety as anyone else. But Merry wasn't just concerned. He was frightened. Pippin was so young…so small. Pippin couldn't last under water this long. Merry began to sob at the thought of losing his favorite cousin and best friend. Frodo buried his face in Merry's shoulder, trying not to cry himself. 


	2. The Search has Started

Silly me forgot to put my site on the 1st part… it's Schloss Princeza @ http://www.geocities.com/princeza_9

Same disclaimers as before.

Chapter 2: The Search has Started

Aragorn was getting frustrated. It had been too long since Pippin's disappearance and there was no sign of him anywhere. He looked over to Boromir, Legolas and Gimli. All of them had the same grim determination he did. 

"The sun is beginning to set," Boromir noted, looking to the sky. 

The four searched for the youngest hobbit until they could search no more. It was dark and they needed to get back to camp. As soon as they came into sight, Merry jumped to his feet.

"Where's Pip?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry, but we were unable to find him," Aragorn responded gravely. "We will continue our search at the sun's first light."

"But…" Merry began, looking to the river.

"Come Merry. There's nothing more we can do now," Gandalf said. "We need to rest in order to continue searching."

Frodo took Merry's hand and began walking back to camp. Merry reluctantly went along, looking over his shoulder to the river, hoping Pippin would come running behind them at any time. Merry didn't touch his supper, he was too sick with worry. He sat by himself, away from the Company, immersed in thought about his best friend. He didn't even notice Boromir sit next to him and wrap a blanket around his shoulders. 

"Come next to the fire," Boromir said, but Merry just shook his head no.

"Then we both shall sit here and freeze," Boromir added.

"I do not wish to be warm and full while Pippin is cold and hungry," Merry said.

"How do you know Pippin's state?" Boromir asked.

"He was dragged under the water. He is not with us, something is keeping him away. I know he's cold, hungry and lonely," Merry stated with a harsh matter-of-fact tone.

Boromir didn't know what to say to that. It was obvious that the hobbit wasn't interested in being comforted. It was actually the opposite. Merry wanted to be uncomfortable, he felt guilty in having comfort while Pippin had to have been uncomfortable.

Boromir offered to take first watch while the rest of the Company slept. It was more to keep an eye on Merry and to keep the hobbit company than anything else. Merry didn't want to sleep, he just kept thinking about poor Pippin. How he didn't help his cousin, he failed to keep his cousin safe… Warm tears began sliding down Merry's face has he realized he might have lost his cousin forever.

"Do not despair yet, Master Meriadoc. Pippin isn't lost to us yet," Boromir said softly, retaking his place by Merry's side.

"I should have done more," Merry whispered. "I should have done a lot more."

*** *** *** ***

Pippin awoke with a start. Slowly sitting up, he surveyed his surroundings. He was under the ground, in some kind of cave. The air was foul and thick. Pippin didn't dare stand, but needed to get to fresh air. He crawled until he found a smaller cave with fresher air.

He sat for a few minutes, trying to think of a plan of action. He knew he had to get out and find his way back to camp, but he didn't even know how he got into the cave.

"What have I gotten myself into now?" Pippin mumbled miserably. "I am sure that Merry is dreadfully worried about me. I must get back and tell him this was not his fault."

Although he was hungry, Pippin was more concerned about being soaking wet and freezing cold. And he was most worried about Merry. Instead of sitting and wallowing in misery, Pippin cautiously made his way from cave to cave to cave, trying to find a way out. 


	3. Fighting Despair

Same disclaimers as before. Thank you for the feedback, I greatly appreciate it!

Chapter 3: Fighting Despair

It had been a long time since Pippin woke in the caves. And his stomach was growling, telling him he needed to eat. But he knew he wouldn't be finding any food in the caves. He kept walking, slowly, making sure he peeked into new hallways or openings before stepping out. After some exploring, he found the golden locket that enticed him to begin with. He couldn't open it, but he realized the chain was much smaller. 

"I don't suppose anyone would miss this if I took it. Merry would like to see what caused all this fuss. Maybe it has some importance as well," Pippin wondered as he admired the locket.

After stuffing the locket into his coat pocket, Pippin continued making way through the cave. It wasn't until he found a small brook that he stopped. Carefully kneeling next to it, he cupped his hands under the water. He took a small sip, and tasting the fresh water made him realize how glad he was to find the brook. He was about to continue walking when he suddenly felt guilty. He took the locket out of his pocket, turning it over in his hands a few times.

__

This means something to someone, he thought. _It's so very pretty, someone must be looking for it. I'll leave it here, maybe they will find it._

Pippin dropped the locket on the bank of the brook and continued walking. He had only gotten a few steps away from the locket when he heard a loud screech behind him. He turned to find a giant creature behind him. 

"I want what is mine," it hissed, it's giant six legs bringing it closer to Pippin.

"It's on…the ground," Pippin stammered, pointing to the shore.

"Bring it to me."

Pippin was too scared to think, so he just ran. He ran away from the monster until he could run no more. He didn't hear anything but the pounding of his own heart. He found a small place, something he could hide in. Bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, he began to cry.

"Oh Merry," he whispered. "How I need you now!"

*** *** *** ***

"He is gone," Legolas said.

The rest of the Company had spent the entire morning searching for Pippin. Merry, Gandalf and Boromir searched the east bank while Frodo, Aragorn and Gimli searched the west bank. Sam remained at the camp with Bill in case Pippin should return there. Legolas was searching the river itself, paying careful attention to the area where Pippin initially disappeared.

"He can't be gone!" Merry cried. "He must be here somewhere."

Boromir sank to his knees in front of Merry. The hobbit's eyes were wide with emotion and Boromir clearly saw disbelief in them. Gandalf came up behind Merry, placing a gentle hand on the hobbit's shoulder.

"We will eat a midday meal. Then we will come back and search for Pippin," Gandalf said.

"I'm staying here," Merry said, sitting on the ground. "I will go nowhere without my Pippin."

Boromir exchanged looks with the wizard, who offered no argument.

"Then I shall stay here with you," Boromir announced, sitting next to Merry.

"And so shall I," Frodo added. 

"I do suspect Sam will be upset with his master's missing a meal," Aragorn rused, but Merry didn't move.

"Then I shall help Sam bring the food down here," Gimli offered, heading back to camp.

Merry leaned over, placing his head on Boromir's upper arm. The Man looked over at Frodo, slightly puzzled as to what he should do next. Frodo took the Man's hand and placed it on Merry's shoulder.

"Do you think I'll ever see Pippin again?" Merry asked softly.

"I don't think there's anything that could keep Pippin away," Frodo answered. "Especially when he is hungry. We'll see him again, Merry. We'll see him again." 


End file.
